


Just A Little Bit

by pirateygoodness



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Lauren's been at Bo's for exactly six days before they kiss.</em> <strong>Spoilers for episode 2.05</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hiatus ficathon at [](http://bo-lauren.livejournal.com/profile)[**bo_lauren**](http://bo-lauren.livejournal.com/). Prompt was "getting caught." Thanks to [](http://fivewhatfive.livejournal.com/profile)[**fivewhatfive**](http://fivewhatfive.livejournal.com/) and [](http://simplesetgo.livejournal.com/profile)[**simplesetgo**](http://simplesetgo.livejournal.com/) for the beta help.

Lauren's been at Bo's for exactly six days before they kiss. It happens once, in the hallway between the bathroom and Bo's bedroom.

Bo is leaving while Lauren's entering, and there isn't enough space for both of them, and they bump together awkwardly, shoulders touching. Lauren stumbles, and Bo catches her, and then before either of them know what's happening, Lauren's back is against the wall and they're kissing, nervous and hungry.

Bo pulls back, too quickly, eyes wide. "Sorry," she whispers.

"No, no. It's, uh." Lauren coughs, because if she doesn't, she'll moan. "Perfectly alright."

"Good." Bo looks nervous, watching Lauren like she's worried about how she'll react.

Lauren feels like she can't breathe, chest aching. She wants Bo to kiss her again, and then a dozen more times after that, but she's not sure she knows how to ask. "Excellent," she says, instead. "I'm gonna -"

Lauren gestures awkwardly at the bathroom door, one-handed, clutching her towel so hard with the other that her knuckles blanch.

"Right," Bo says, half-frowning, her expression caught between lust and confusion.

They don't talk about it, after Lauren's done in the bathroom.

Instead, they spend the next two days studiously not talking about anything, avoiding eye contact, existing in the same house without ever being alone together. Bo uses Kenzi as a buffer, finding excuses to make sure that when she's in a room with Lauren, it's all three of them together. Lauren, for her part, retreats to the little-used parts of the house, and rereads the entire _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy.

Lauren's pretty sure they'd both be willing to spend another full week avoiding each other, not discussing the fact that they kissed and it was amazing, but neither of them know how to begin this again. It's Kenzi who forces things. She's been getting edgier and edgier, clearly sick of Lauren as a houseguest and sick of being caught between them. On the second night after they kiss, Kenzi takes one look at Bo, then at Lauren, and announces that she's going to go hang out with Hale while they _work out their weirdness_.

Then it's just Lauren and Bo, alone on the couch.

They look up at the same time, eyes meeting. "So," they both say, talking over each other.

Lauren ducks her head with a sigh, and Bo looks away, laughing nervously.

"We, uh. We kissed," Bo says. She's trying to make it sound casual, like they kiss all the time and it's no big deal, but Lauren can hear the tension in her voice.

Lauren nods. "We did."

She's not looking at Bo. From the corner of her eye, she can see Bo's hands come up, gesturing the way she tends to when she's nervous. "It's just - I don't want to take advantage, or anything."

"No," Lauren says, trying not to sound hurt. "No, of course."

"You know, because you're staying here, I don't want you to feel like you're being pressured, or -"

Lauren can tell that Bo's gearing up for a speech, but she's not sure that she can handle hearing any more of it. "I get it. That makes sense," she says, interrupting.

Bo stops talking, and Lauren doesn't say anything else. They sit, not looking at each other, the silence uncomfortable between them. Lauren doesn't know what to say, aside from the obvious - _I really wish you would take advantage of me_.

It feels like hours before Bo turns to her, and takes a breath like she's about to speak. Lauren looks up, watching Bo's expression, the way her brow is furrowed in clear confusion. There's more silence before she finally says something. When she does, it's rushed, anxious.

"Not that I didn't want to. I mean - not take advantage of you, but, um. Be with you. Kissing." Her frown deepens, and she pauses for a moment, visibly trying to focus. "It's just, I feel like whatever this is, I want to start over, and I don't know what I'm doing. I mean, the majority of my dating experience involves dark alleys and a significant body count, and this is different, and I -"

Lauren doesn't know whether to laugh at Bo or kiss her, but watching her, clearly unsure of herself but clearly trying, is more than she can stand. Lauren rests her hands on Bo's, until she quiets.

Smiling, Lauren says, "I think maybe it's better if we don't talk."

Bo's expression shifts into something feral, eyes bright with excitement, teeth bared. She doesn't say anything as she wraps her hand around the base of Lauren's skull and pulls her close. Bo's always been gentle with Lauren, treating her like a fragile thing, kissing her like she's worried that Lauren might break. But now her mouth is rough, and she uses teeth and tongue against Lauren's bottom lip until Lauren moans into her. The hand at Lauren's neck presses, gently, urging her closer. Lauren obliges, leaning in, hands tracing the curve of Bo's back.

Lauren can feel heat pooling between her thighs, as every urge she's been trying to ignore for the past week comes rushing back. She doesn't just want to kiss Bo, she wants to touch her, wants to feel Bo arching and whimpering under her hands. Slowly, without breaking the kiss, she shifts her weight. She leans into Bo, and then moves one leg across her body, until she's straddling Bo's lap, hips pressed tight against Bo's.

Bo pulls back, briefly, and the look on her face - aroused to the point of hunger, eyes dark - makes Lauren's stomach clench in anticipation. She doesn't speak, but the way she looks at Lauren, eyes lingering at her hips, her chest, her mouth, says more than enough. Her hands find Lauren's hips, and then slide upward, underneath Lauren's t-shirt. Slowly, she hikes her shirt up, exposing her abdomen, then breasts, then pulling it over Lauren's head.

Lauren shivers, both at being undressed and at Bo's hands on her, confident and dextrous. Bo's eyes meet hers, and she reaches up to unhook Lauren's bra, then slides it off her shoulders. Lauren leans down to kiss Bo, and as she does, Bo's hands make their way across Lauren's belly and find her breasts, palming them roughly. Lauren moans, hips bucking against Bo's belly. She's already aching, eager for Bo's hands, everywhere.

Bo keeps touching, dragging her thumbs across the underside of Lauren's breasts just the right way to make her arch up, needy. Their kiss slowly grows sloppier, more clumsy, until it's just Lauren panting against Bo's mouth and letting out pleading whimpers as Bo touches her until she's desperate.

"Bo," she whispers, voice ragged, rocking her hips down.

Lauren feels, rather than sees, Bo's answering grin. She feels hands at the waistband of her pyjamas, then her panties, as Bo slides them down just far enough to make room for her hand. Lauren's cunt is liquid, sticky against her thighs and Bo's fingers, and she groans in relief as Bo finally makes contact with her clit. She's good at this, even better than Lauren remembers. She slides one finger, then two, into Lauren, and Lauren rocks down at the feel of it. Her hips find a rhythm, taking Bo deeper and grinding her clit against the heel of Bo's hand, again and again, until her eyes roll back.

She's teetering on the edge, close to her climax but not yet there, her world narrowed to the feel of Bo's fingers inside her and the space between her cunt and Bo's palm. She can hear herself crying out, pleading, and it's then that Bo starts to feed. The feeling is familiar; a tug that comes from somewhere deep inside Lauren and spreads out, electric, down to her cunt and out to every place her body is touching Bo's. She's better at it this time, more controlled, and Lauren can hardly tell where Bo's touch ends and Fae power begins, but she knows that all of it, together, is amazing. Every part of her feels like it's throbbing, building to a point, and then Lauren's world goes dark and she comes, sticky and shuddering, collapsing against Bo's shoulder.

"Lauren," Bo whispers, mouth warm against Lauren's ear, as she draws aftershocks from Lauren with her fingers, curled just so. With her free hand she reaches up to stroke Lauren's hair, murmuring nonsense as Lauren lets herself enjoy the afterglow.

Lauren hears Bo take a breath, as if she wants to say more, but she's cut off by a bang from behind the couch and the sound of combat boots in the front hallway. "Sorry, dudes, just came back to get my-"

 _Kenzi_. Lauren sits up, startled, forgetting for a moment that she's sex-mussed and topless. Kenzi is standing in the doorway, clearly surprised, staring right at Lauren. They make eye contact for one long, awful moment, before Kenzi makes a face and looks away. "Holy _tits_. Bo, we talked about this."

"Kenzi," Bo says, tone exasperated and a little strained.

"Bo, I eat on that couch. All the time."

"Kenzi," Bo says again, tone a little harder.

"Dude, you pinky-swore on it and everything."

Bo's hand is still inside Lauren, and it's an awkward, shaky fumble between them before Lauren is off the couch, dressed from the waist down. She crosses her arms across her chest, trying to look dignified. She doesn't know where Bo put her shirt. She should get dressed. Dimly, she's aware that Kenzi and Bo are arguing, something about _house rules_ and etiquette.

"Whatever, dude," Kenzi says, rolling her eyes. "All I want is to be able to come home without worrying that I'll have the image of some girl's nipples burned into my retinas."

She flounces across the hallway to the stairs, almost stomping. "If you need me, I'll be in my room. Wearing a _shirt._ "

Too late, as Kenzi disappears, Lauren sees her shirt, draped over a lamp. She goes to it and pulls it on, moving on autopilot. "Wow," she hears from across the room.

She turns, looking at Bo for the first time since Kenzi walked in. She's almost blushing, visibly flustered for the first time since Lauren's known her. It helps, knowing that Lauren isn't the only one who's absolutely mortified. "So, that was awkward," Bo says.

Lauren laughs, running a hand through her hair. "Yeah."

Bo moves close, rubbing Lauren's shoulder. "You okay?" she asks, eyes searching. That helps a little more.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Lauren says. "What about you?"

"I've been less embarrassed, but I'll live. Kenzi'll be over it by tomorrow anyway."

Lauren doesn't miss the way that Bo's breathing is still heavy, the way her eyes keep dropping to Lauren's chest, braless in her t-shirt. She steps forward, moving into Bo's personal space. Bo's breath hitches. "So," Lauren says. "What do you want to do now?"

Bo actually licks her lips, leaning until her hips bump against Lauren's. "I'm pretty sure we should finish what we started."

"Maybe in a bedroom this time?"

Bo smiles. "Definitely."

"Does your door lock?"

Bo chuckles, and the sound travels right down Lauren's spine. "I will barricade it if I have to." 


End file.
